tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Hajimemashite Maou-hen
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Hajimemashite Maou-hen |kanjisongtitle = 「はじめまして魔王編」 |englishsongtitle = It's pleasure to meet you -Demon lord- |release = November 01, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation 00:04 You: Yo~ I’m Haduki You. Nice to meet ya~ Yoru: You! This is everyone’s first meeting, you could be a bit more serious. You: Alright, alright, my bad. Ah, this serious guy is my childhood friend. Yoru: I’m Nagatsuki Yoru, I’ll be in your care from now on. Kai: Ah, you’re being very polite. Being a bit more casual is fine! I’m Fuduki Kai, it’s a pleasure. Since I’m the oldest one in this unit, taking care of everyone’s relationships is my responsibility and job. If there’s anything bothering you, don’t hesitate at all to come find me. Okay, come on now, Rui. Rui: Ah…! Minaduki Rui, it’s a pleasure. Yoru: Yep! Nice to meet you. Iku: Next up is me! Rui and I are both 16, I’m Kannaduki Iku! I’m good at sports, I’m from Hyogo, in the future I’ll continue to work hard, please take care of me! You: Ha ha ha, nice to meet you. Yoru: Iku is very lively, it’s nice to meet you. And Kai-san, please take care of us. Kai: Yep! Then, firstly, we were taken to these two rooms… You: Ah, wait a bit! Before we came here I was thinking of first confirming it, or more like make a suggestion? I don’t like having to conform to what’s ‘normal’… I don’t need to use keigo* in this unit, I don’t want to use it, is that okay? Yoru: Y- You! Kai: Ha ha, I don’t mind about that, so it’s fine. But if we’re going to work in the future, there’ll be a lot of places outside that you’ll need to be careful of the way you speak and your actions and manners, but I think it’ll be good to be relaxed in this unit. So like this, but being a bit more serious around other people will be okay. You: Kay, it’s decided! Then, Iku, Rui, I don’t need to warn you guys either, not being serious is okay, right? Rui: I understand. Iku: Roger! I think it’ll be pretty relaxing like this too. Then I’ll say it one more time, please take care of me, You! You: Alright~ It’s not easy to make a debut as an idol, so let’s have fun and relax a bit. The best thing is to capture all the girls’ heart, and to make them scream for us~ Let’s do our best. Iku: Ah, that last point sure is important! You: Right?! Rui: Scream? Yoru: You, you… Kai: Ha ha ha, well, having a goal is a good thing! Rui: Hm, scream…? 02:45 Rui: *mumbling* …Scream… Kai: Rui~! Wake up~! The sun’s already risen!! Rui: … Kai: Today’s weather is really good too, feels so nice~ Rui: Too bright… Kai: Hey come on, don’t bury yourself back into bed, hurry up and wake up. Lift off! Rui: …Kai, you’re a devil. Kai: What do you mean devil? Hey, Rui, a devil wouldn’t come every single morning right on time like this to wake you up. Iku: Rui, good morning~ Kai-san too, good morning. Today you’re also taking care of us early in the morning, thanks a lot. Kai: Reinforcements have arrived! Morning, Iku. Now that you’re here can I ask you to give me a hand, can I leave this to you? Iku: Right! No problem! Leave it to me. Kai: Yosh, then I’m going to get the other guys up. Iku: I’ll leave it to you~ Come on, wake up, Rui, good morning~ Rui: …Iku? Morning… Iku: Ha ha, you look really sleepy. Come on, go wash your face, you’ll feel awake after you do so. Kai: Good morning! You~ It’s a bright and cool morning~ Alright, come on, get up! You: !!! Oww…! Kai: Oh~ It really works when they fall down. You: You… Kai, it really hurts when you do that! Kai: Ahhh ha ha, my bad. I didn’t think you’d be the type to roll up into a ball with your quilt when you sleep. You: What’re you talking about! I’m not a dumpling! Kai: Dumpling, ha ha, that kind of image, ha ha ha. You: You’re so cold for laughing!!! 05:08 Yoru: Okay, next the drinks… You: Ouch… Seriously, that’s idiot Kai, he thinks that everyone’s as strong as he is. Geez, seriously! I was sleeping so peacefully just now. Yoru: Ah, You, good morning. You: Yoru, morning. !! Ow… Yoru: What’s wrong? Did you hit your head? You: A bit, I was attacked this morning and now I’m injured. Yoru: Attacked… So Kai-san woke you up. I think if you could wake up by yourself you wouldn’t end up injured, ha ha. You: Shut up! Hm? Today’s breakfast is Japanese? Yoru: Yep! There’s mackerel, dried fish, and salmon, you can choose whatever you like. You: Then… I’ll have salmon! Are you going to have dried fish? You really like it when it’s cooked like this, I’ll get some! Ah! Yoru: ? You: Let me ask a question, did you make this miso soup? Yoru: Miso soup? Ah… Sorry to disappoint you, but last night I slept quite late, I just woke up now too, so today’s miso soup was made by the people from the dining hall. You: Ah, I see… But it still tastes pretty good like this. For us who are used to the taste of the miso from Kansai**, it just doesn’t taste the same. Yoru: The miso in miso soup really are different depending on the area huh. But it seems like they’re researched the miso of other areas and have tried hard to use a miso we’re familiar with, so in the future the strange taste and feeling will fade away. Even the people in this kind of place take care of us, it makes me happy. Iku: Good morning!! Kai: Morning! Rui: Morning… Yoru: Everyone, good morning. Ah, Rui, after you’ve washed your face you should dry up properly – your hair is all wet. Come here. Rui: … Yoru: Ha you look really sleepy. Rui did you want to stay in bed? Is it because you’re still not used to a new environment? Rui: No, it’s not that… You: Really? It’s because you look sensitive, Rui-kun. If you’re not adapting well, you don’t need to be brave, you can just go to Mama Yoru to talk. Rui: Shut up! You, isn’t it that you get up in the morning too? You: Uwa, a comeback. But Rui-kun, don’t get me confused with the kind of kid you are. If I wanted to wake up I could, if I don’t want to get up then I don’t. Iku: …You’re giving off quite a bad impression. Rui: Kid… I’m not…! Kai: That’s enough, you two. Having lots of energy is nice, but there’s no need to fight in the morning. You: Kai, stop it! You’re messing up my hair. Kai: Ha ha ha, if you continue to argue the good food’s going to get cold. When there’s good food on the table you have to take advantage of that and eat! Come on, quickly now. You: Alright, alright, I got it. Rui: Fine. Yoru: How can he call me the mother like it’s natural… I’m standing right here… Iku: Ha ha ha, don’t worry about it. Yoru-san, you make for an excellent mother! Yoru: I really don’t want to be comforted by those words, Iku. Iku: If that’s the case, then the father would be Kai-san, huh. Yeah, that’s perfect! Ah, I want to help out too~~ Yoru: …I really don’t want you to endorse that idea either, Iku. 09:17 All: Thanks for the food! Iku: *munch* It’s so good!! Having something this good in the morning, it’s awesome… Rui: Mm, yeah. Iku: By the way, Rui, do you normally eat bread or rice in the morning? Rui: Mm… Before I went to Kai’s place, I didn’t really eat in the morning. Iku: Well… it’s not good for your growing teenage body if you don’t eat breakfast. If you want to grow tall, you need to eat well in the morning. Rui, could it be you don’t want to be tall? I really want to be, so I eat lots in the morning, and play lots of sports! Rui: Height… Is that right, okay then. I’ll also eat a lot. Iku: Yeah! Our goal is to be taller than 170cm! Yoru: Hey the two of you there’s no need to force yourself, be careful you don’t choke. You: That’s right, listen to Okaa-san now. Yoru: You. You: Ah, ah ha ha… Oh that’s right, Kai, the last person is coming today, right? Kai: It’s obvious that you’re changing the topic. Well, anyway. Yeah, today our last member of Procellarum, a person called Shimotsuki Shun, is coming. Iku: The last person is also the strongest person. Shimotsuki-san is our leader, right? Uwa~ I wonder what kind of person he is. Yoru: I heard he’s really smart. You: I heard that he’s super handsome. Kai: I heard that he’s the son of a large company.*** Rui: I heard that he’s white. Kai/Iku/You/Yoru: …Huh? Iku: Eh… So in conclusion, Shimotsuki-san is really intelligent, handsome without compare, incredibly rich… and white ("shiroi" have a lot of implied meanings, purity, hard-to-read, unknown, etc other than skin/hair color, and this is what confuses everyone at first because no one knows what kind of implied meaning "shiroi" have here). Rui: Yeah! They said that he’s white. Iku: …In- in other words he seems like an amazing person, Kai-san! Since he seems to be white... Kai: That’s right! He seems like an interesting person, since he seems to be white... You: What if someone with a poisonous tongue and horrible character appeared, what do we do, since he seems to be white... Yoru: He’s probably not… someone who’s white… Come on, didn’t the producer say it? No matter if it was for Six Gravity or for Procellarum, each member was chosen as a result of great consideration and with balance in mind. You: What if that producer is stinks of suspicion and does not give a sense of trustworthiness? What do we do? Yoru: Uh… Iku: I understand that, Its unfortunate, but I really do understand. Yoru: Umm… You: Somehow, I am getting a very bad feeling about this.. I don’t like this, this foreboding senseof mine is the kind that is often accurate (in case everyone forgot, You is the son of a temple monk)... The leader that the producer decided on is someone who have to be dependable, right? (Here he used the word "taiko ban" 太鼓判 is someone who is reliable) What if some kind of a shameless guy comes. Shun: *chuckles* Don't say something so heartless, alright? if you don’t trust him a little bit, won't he be pitiful? Even though you say that, you’re all going to be with me and we’ll all be together. Hm~ This is top quality rice, it’s cooked well too, the skill (of the person who made this) is really very high. The saltiness of the salmon is also very close to my tastes. Heh, I can look forward to the meals in the future, don’t you think so? Iku? Iku: Eh… huh… um… who are you?!?! Shun: Hm? Ah! Sorry, sorry, I still haven’t introduced myself. I’m Shimotsuki Shun, everyone’s leader. Iku/You/Yoru/Kai: ?! Rui: He is white after all. Shun: Ah ha ha, your welcoming words are so full of personality. There’s no need to take care of me now, continuing eating your delicious breakfast. There’s no need to force yourself, it’s important to have balance, Yoru said it very well. Yoru: Ah, yes… Shun: Mm… After finishing breakfast, it’s good to have a cup of tea. That’s right, I don’t feel like having coffee today, I feel like having tea. Can you pour some for me, Kai? Kai: Huh? You mean me? Ah… Well I don’t mind doing it for you, but you sound like you are quite picky with your taste, and I don't know the right formalities and methods of making tea (he's talking about those higher grade teas that have powder, and different distillation methods that make the tea taste great here). This is just your average ordinary commoner's tea bag. Shun: Ha, that’s fine, if someone will pour the tea wholeheartedly for me, even like that it will specially be a cupful of delicious~ ✩ You: AhhhHHHH! Don't start a conversation like that normally! Don't sparkle!! Uwaa!! My bad feeling is really coming true!!! Someone shameless has come!! Shun: I’ve finished, thank you for the meal. 14:40 Shun: Mmm~ This is good, it really is best to have a special cup of tea after a meal. Ah, Kai, is there milk? I still would like to have another cup, this time milk tea. Kai: Alright~ More like, in this situation, is using ordinary milk fine? Shun: Oya? Thats a splendid return (in light that he just replied Shun with ordinary tea earlier on, now he's testing ordinary milk as well), if i said I want fresh cream, would it appear? Kai: If we have it~ Anyway like you’d expect of the dormitories of an entertainment agency, the common room’s fridge is completely stocked, I think you can look forward to it. Shun: Yay~ Kai: Yosh, then please wait a moment. Iku: Ya ya ya ya!! Why are the two of you just opening a box of extravagant tea like it’s normal!!! Isn’t it strange?! Doesn’t this flow of events seem strange?!!! You: Well said, Iku!!! Of course it’s strange!! And over there!! The most laid back, epitome of GAY!!!! Yoru: You…!! Shun: Hm, *looks around* are you referring to me? You: Who else would it be apart from you! Yeah, I’m talking to you, Shimotsuki Shun – you who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, why are you casually sitting on the sofa drinking tea! And you too, Kai! Is it fine for you to just listen to him order you about like it’s normal!! And what milk tea, ordinary milk at least, if you want to drink it, pour it yourself! Kai: Ah ha ha, I did it out of habit. Shun: Don’t be like that, You~ I am a “once-you-sit-down-you-don’t-get-up” kind of man. You: Doesn’t that just mean you’re lazy!!! Shun: Also, you don’t need to call me ‘Shimotsuki Shun’ like I’m some outsider. You: No way, this guy, he’s a “I-don’t-listen-to-anyone-at-all kind” of guy. Shun: You can all call me… Shun-san, Shun-sama, master, god, any of those is fine. Also, kneel down, you peasants. You: Not only is he not letting us choose, but the last thing is just weird!!! Ahhh!!! Yoru: You, calm down a bit…! You: Let go of me! *struggling* *panting* Ahhh… No, no way, Yoru, this has suddenly become a matter of life or death for this unit! Iku: Uh ha ha… let’s go find some place safe, Rui. If we continue to stay here, who knows what’ll happen, we might get contaminated. Rui: Contaminated?! Kai: Ha ha ha HA HA, an interesting guy really has come! 17:04 Shun: Now then, as this pleasant meeting is almost over, let me officially greet everyone. I am Shimotsuki Shun, the god that everyone can rely on… Ah, no that’s wrong, I’m your leader. Iku: On top of how late this introduction is and as expected, something that couldn't be hidden just came out! Shun: Even though in theory everyone will be working hard in the future, if there’s anything worrying you, no matter if it’s big or small, then please don’t hesitate… to talk to Kai. Kai: What do you mean me!! Shun: Ha ha, I’m relying on you, Kai. It doesn’t bother me that I’ve been appointed as leader, but when it comes to looking after people, I’m more comfortable with being looked after. If I can, I hope I will be served by people until I die. When I’m asleep is the best time to resolve all the troublesome matters, I love to be lying in bed and watching everyone work their hardest from there. In other words, I would like to say this, I intend to trust everyone here from the bottom of my heart, I’m relying on you all~ ✩ Iku: There's so many areas for rebuttal here but its too many I don't know where to start my rebuttal on!! Yoru-san! Yoru: Ah ha ha… ah ha ha ha… You, are you okay? You: I’m not okay. Is there anyone who can tell me how to erase all evidence of this guy? Rui: Its the first time I saw such a mysterious person… Heh… Iku: Um… Rui? This isn’t the place for you get excited. By the way, ‘mysterious’, in this case its the most gentle and positive way of putting it in this time and occasion. You’re quite courageous in such a strange time like this… Kai: My my, it seems like this will become a routine for us in the future. A reliable leader really has appeared. Shun: Please take care of me, everyone~ 19:02 Iku: Huh~ Lots of extraordinary things happened today, huh. Rui: Yeah… Iku: Obviously we’re going to be debuting really soon, but basically when I don’t know what do to, or my brain freezes I still don’t know how to react. Rui: Mm. Iku: Eh~ Shimotsuki Shun-san, he’s our leader huh? I feel like he’s impossible to predict, and I don’t understand at all what he’s really thinking. Honestly he really is an amazing person… With a guy like that leading us, I wonder how our unit will turn out. Rui: Mmm… You know, Iku. Iku: ? What is it, Rui? Rui: Even though Shun is an unreadable person, I don’t think he’s a bad person. Iku: Rui? Rui: It’s his voice. Shun’s voice feels like music, slowly flowing, but when it’s dancing and moving, it makes me feel happy. It seems like it makes everyone happy when we’re together, like we’re singing and smiling at the same time. When I hear his voice, I don’t have any hateful feelings. So I think he’s probably not a bad person? Iku: Heh… His voice? Heh~ How can I say this, the reason you’ve made this decision is very like you. Since your hearing is excellent~ Rui: It’s because I’m learning music… It’s a bit like piano… Iku: Is that right? Then, what about, the other members? How do the other members’ voices feel? Rui: The others… Um… Yoru is both crystal clear and kind-hearted, makes you feel included. Yoru is… freedom, both laid-back and enthusiastic, but in reality he’s… warm. Kai is… like the ocean. Iku: Pft, just like his name huh. Rui: It’s because he’s like that. Kai’s voice is like the vast ocean, it’s deep and calming to watch. Iku: Ah… Mm, I get that, Kai-san’s like the older brother that everyone can rely on. When I’m older in the future I want to become like the kind of person Kai-san is too… Rui: Iku is… Iku: Me? Ah, right, I’m the only one who’s still left. Mmm, what kind of feeling do I give? Rui: Iku is lively and cheerful, positive and motivated, a strength that always continues to go forward. So I… um… I don’t hate Iku’s voice… Iku: ? Rui? …I see, positive and motivated? So you don’t hate it then? Mm, I’m really happy! Thanks, Rui! Rui: It’s nothing, it’s not anything you need to thank me for. Iku: In return, I’ll tell you my analysis of the Procellarum members~ Rui: Eh? Iku: Come on, just listen, my version of it is straightforward and easy to get. Um… Yoru-san is the mum, Kai-san is the dad! Rui: …Ha, mum and the dad… Ha ha ha. Iku: Isn’t it easy to understand right? And then You, even though he looks like he’s carefree, he’s the fun older brother. Rui is… hmm, he’s like my twin brother? Rui: Twin? Iku: Yep, twin. Not like a younger brother, or an older one, but it feels like we’re close, and we can be together forever, so I guess that’s my twin? Rui: Together… Iku: Yep! So that means if I’m feeling happy, then Rui will definitely be happy too. If Rui doesn’t know what to do, I can show you the right way. If it’s the two of us together, we can rest easy. Rui: …Iku. Iku: So that’s how it is, it feels like everyone in Procellarum are close family. It’s quite strange, if you think about it, we’ve not even known each other for a week, and the differences in our ages isn’t that big, but it feels like we have a mum and a dad here, ha. But this is feeling is really strong, so… heh heh. Rui: It’s not strange! Iku: Rui? Rui: It’s not that strange, definitely… not strange. Because I… also think that. Iku: I see. Rui, you also think this? Rui: Mm. Iku: Then that’s fine~ Ha ha. Rui: Ha ha. Iku: Ah! Rui: ? Iku: The topic of today’s debut, our leader, Shun-san, what’s going to happen? Rui: Ah, that’s right. Who… is Shun. Iku: Hmm… Rui: Hmm… His ancestors are magicians… or something? 25:01 You: Hmm… Yoru: You, you still haven’t finished studying? Anyway what’s up with you, you look very distracted. You: Ah. It’s such a pity, it’s not really exactly me, it’s more like I’m thinking about life after that hurricane? Yoru: Hurricane… Ah, you mean Shun-san? You: It’s too difficult trying to find some common ground with that hurricane. That guy’s impact is way too strong. Yoru: Ha ha, if you say it like that, apart from me, all of the other members’ impact is strong too. You: Ehh? What do you mean by that, apart from you? So are you, including me? Yoru: Of course I’m including you. It’s everyone apart from myself. Then, next… You: Wait, wait. I don’t think I heard you correctly just now. Yoru: Wait, You! Give me back my pen! I don’t get why you’re still not giving it back. You: Of course I won’t! Hey, you think you can just go back to studying after saying those profound words like it was nothing? Yoru: Even though you say that… We have a test the day after tomorrow. You: It’s just a little quiz, it’ll be easy for you who normally pays serious attention in class. Yoru: You look like you’re not serious in class but you look confident, are you making fun of me? You: What’re you saying. So we’ll call it a day for today’s studying then! Yoru: Ahhh!! …If I don’t pass the test then it’s all your fault. You: Alright, alright. If it really turns out like that, then I’ll treat you to something as an apology. Yoru: I’m going to tell Jii-chan. You: Oii, wait a moment!! Calm down a bit, Yoru. Yoru: I’m just joking. You you’re still scared of my grandfather like always. You: Look you… you know very well I don’t get along with your grandfather, don’t scare me. Seriously, I was definitely arch-enemies with him or something in a past life. Yoru: That’s going a bit far… Ah, then what now, You? We shouldn’t disturb other people’s study, what did you want to ask? You: Mm. Just now you grouped the members together but left out yourself, right. Yoru: ? Ah, when we were talking about impact? You: Yeah, can’t you stop draw other strange dividing lines between us. Yoru: Dividing lines… You: I hate it when you do that. During middle school it was the same – you draw a line between the two of us, and suddenly your attitude changes completely, isn’t what I’m saying right? Yoru: You… Middle school, you’re talking about a really long time ago. You: With you suddenly dodging me like that, of course my resentment runs quite deep. Yesterday we were happily talking away too, and then suddenly you became really strange. At that time you pretended like you couldn’t seen me. Of course I feel hurt. Yoru: Resentment… I’m sorry, but what I said just now has no other meaning. Look, you can see the skill level of all of us who were scouted, so even if they haven’t done anything special, they still draw other people’s attention, or they speak really well, and there are those who say idols are those who have an aura, so I think everyone’s amazing. During middle school… In middle school… If we’re talking about back then, You, you surprisingly cared about me, I was amazed. You: Hah??? What’re you talking about. Yoru: But, the me in middle school was always together in a group of people who stand out, so I thought that you didn’t really care about me, at least at that time that’s what I thought. So I didn’t draw lines at all, I was probably only hiding away from others… This is pretty much exactly what it was. You: Listen, you still feel like it was a surprise that you’re with me? Yoru: Just a little bit. Of course our clothes, our hair style, compared to the backpacks we wore in junior school, it feels like they’ll make one become more mature, and have courage , everyone’s looking forward to this, and then we’ll all look at you who has all of these things. I don’t have the courage to pass through a group of people… You: I~diot! Yoru: Ow… You: Didn’t I tell you, Yoru, courage or fear, you don’t need those at all. Even if our appearances have changed a bit, my heart is still the same as before. Treating everyone like you normally do is fine, just like normal. Yoru: Well now you’ve said it, I’m also starting to think that. You: Hey, regardless of the reason we’re here, don’t ever say, “Apart from me.” Aren’t you a member of this unit too? Because you’re here we can be a complete unit, you don’t need to think about strange things. Yoru: You… That’s right. I’m sorry. You: Mm, if you get it then it’s fine. Here, I’ll give this back to you. Yoru: Thanks. So then, you’ve said it really clearly. Now You, let’s study together. You: Geh?! Yoru: Don’t give me that, did you do well on the last test? And because of that, this time you need to get a better mark. You: Ah… Ah, I, I’m going out for a bit. Yoru: Going where? Don’t go making me rush though studying. You: Ah, dammit, where did your peaceful mode go just now? Why are you prepared with even my reference books as well? Ah, there’s no way you’ll try and do this now! (???) Yoru: What, You? You’re saying such bad things. You: Your eyes aren’t smiling! Yoru: Your mother asked me for a favour. Since we’re living in the dorms together, she asked me to keep a close eye on you and your study. I heard it You, when you definitely want to do it you do it well, but you don’t have even a bit of enthusiasm, so lately your scores have been barely scraping a pass. Okay, let’s start then. You: Seriously… What will I do with this person, going on like this. 32:20 Shun: *humming* Kai: You seem happy. Here, I’ve bought the warm milk tea that you wanted. Quickly now, if you lie down it’ll spill. Shun: Thank you. I am quite happy, the food tastes good, the sofa I’m lying on is also very comfortable, and I have warm milk tea. How could I not be happy? Kai: Is that so? That’s great then. This sofa, it’s so soft it really does feel comfortable sitting on it. Those who’ve worked overseas have told me that this came from a famous foreign brand’s exhibit, so it’s not expensive to buy. Shun: Hmm. Even though I’m not that interested in brands, the price of things corresponds to its value, as it should be. Kai: Though you say that, you suit famous brands pretty well. Shun: Really? That’s because I’m the son of a large company. Kai: You shouldn’t say that kind of thing yourself… But, that’s what people are convinced of. Shun: Shun… Kai: ? Shun: You’re not going to do it, calling me Shun? Kai. Kai: Not Shun-sama? Shun: ‘Shun’ is fine. Since this tea is very good, I’ll be merciful. To you, and to the others. Kai: How very honorable of you. Then, Leader… Shun? Shun: What is it, Kai? Kai: What do you think of the members in this unit? Shun: Your questions are really broad, Kai. Kai: Hm? You don’t know? My style is naturally free and easy. Shun: Not carelessly all over the place? Ha ha, well then. What I think… what I think, huh? Kai: It looks like you’re thinking of all their shortcomings. Shun: How very rude, since I was born, regardless of whether it’s towards food, or people, or books, or language, I’ve never been one to nitpick. Kai: Nitpicking in language… That’s the first time I’ve heard someone say that. What, so apart from Japanese what else can you speak? Shun: English, German, French, Russian, and Chinese, if we’re talking about the level of daily conversation. Kai: That’s amazing. Shun: In my world there are no such thing as boundaries. Kai: That’s pretty amazing. Shun: Aren’t you the same? Not drawing any dividing lines between you and other people? Kai: Huh? Really? I wasn’t aware of that myself. Shun: Because in the moment that you wait for yourself to become aware of it, a boundary will appear like that. Kai: Ah… I can probably understand. Shun: Hm? Kai: I said I can probably start to understand what kind of person you are, Shimotsuki Shun. You, how can I say this, you’re really a person who is white in all kinds of aspects. Shun: White? Are you talking about my hair, or my skin colour? Kai: I’m not talking about appearance. Hmm… I’m not like you who knows a lot of things, nor can I be too expressive, I don’t know how to say this… Well, in short, you’re just white. Really amazing, it’s just like how Rui said, who did he hear that from? Shun: Ha ha, wait, Kai. Don’t be someone who just talks to themself. Kai: Ah, yeah, sorry. It’s because I can’t explain it properly either, so the topic just ended up here. So then, the question that I was asking, what about it? Your impressions after seeing the members. Shun: For this project, in my heart I’m sure I can exert my leadership quite well with Fuduki Kai in consideration. Impressions… Kai: Oh, what do you think? Shun: Exciting. Kai: Heh~ Shun: Thrilling, exciting, fun, it were these kinds of feelings when I was scouted and after I heard Hajime’s name for the second time in my life. Kai: Hajime… Mutsuki Hajime? Hajime, the leader of Six Gravity who lives below us? Shun: That’s right! I’m a huge fan of his. What? Kai, have you already talked to him? What kind of feeling do you get from the person himself? Kai: A- ahh… I’ve already gotten the message quite well from you that you’re a big fan of his, but first you calm down a bit. Right now rather than talking about Hajime, let’s first talk about your members? Shun: =_= Kai: Hey hey, please, Leader. Afterwards I can introduce Hajime to you. Shun: The ones given to me, the unit’s members, right? They are… Hmm… Moonstone, ruby, olivine, sapphire, and opal, then. Kai: What are those? Shun: Birthstones, the names of gems. Aren’t those who remember them popular? Kai. Kai: Leave it. Shun: My idea is that everyone are like precious gemstones, sparkling bright, looking at them is very exciting. When you finally get to polish them, how will they turn out? What kind of dazzling radiance will they have? Like this, I simply cannot stop thinking a lot about this unconsciously, it’s a truly wonderful thing. Kai: If you want to polish them, then go ahead as much as you want. I can help you too. Shun: Really, that’s right. Wonderful, Kai, you’ve said a wonderful thing. Kai: How truly lucky I am to be complimented by you. Shun: Mmm~ It seems like things are going to be very interesting from now on. That’s right, by the way. Kai: Hm? Shun: For me to even think like that while being with other people, its a very very rare occasion. Kai: In other words? Shun: I’m just in a very good mood~ External Links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Procellarum (mini-dramas)